February 6
Theatrical releases Shorts *1928 - The Ol' Swimmin' Hole *1948 - The Big Wash Feature Films *1943 - Saludos Amigos is released in the United States. Television *1959 - Part 5 of the Walt Disney Presents episode "The Nine Lives of Elfego Baca" premieres on ABC. *1972 - Part 1 of The Wonderful World of Disney episode "Justin Morgan Had a Horse" premieres on NBC. *1977 - Part 2 of The Wonderful World of Disney episode "Barry of the Great St. Bernard" premieres on NBC. *1990 - The Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Mind Your Cheese and Q's" premieres in syndication. *1991 - The TaleSpin episode "Baloo Thunder" premieres in syndication. *1993 - Season Two of The Torkelsons, now known at the time as Almost Home, premieres on NBC with "New Moon". *1994 - ''Aladdin'' premieres as a "preview" on The Disney Channel; the series would begin airing in syndication as part of The Disney Afternoon and on CBS' Saturday morning line-up on September 5. *1995 - The Aladdin episode "Love at First Sprite" and The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show episodes, "Pain in the Brain/Haunt of the Night of Blacker Darkness/Loathsome Dove", both premiere in syndication. *1996 - The Gargoyles episode "The Hound of Ulster" premieres in syndication. *1998 - 101 Dalmatians: The Series premiere in syndication with the episodes "Channels/Un-Lucky". *1999 - The Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show episode "Honey, the Future's Coming Back to Me" premieres in syndication. *2000 - Season Four of Pepper Ann premieres on UPN with the episodes "Burn, Hazelnut, Burn/Career Daze". The Recess episodes "Spinelli's Masterpiece/Nobody Doesn't Like T.J." also premiere on UPN. *2001 - The Book of Pooh episodes "Don Pooh Xote/Beastly Burden" premiere on Playhouse Disney. *2004 - The That's So Raven episode "Hearts and Minds" and Dave the Barbarian episodes "The Way of the Dave/Beauty and the Zit" premiere on the Disney Channel. *2005 - Season One of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! ends on Jetix with the episode "Skeleton King". The JoJo's Circus episodes "100 Days and Counting/Hoop Happy", also premiere on Playhouse Disney. *2014 - The Sheriff Callie's Wild West episodes "Callie Asks for Help/Peck's Trail Mix Mix-Up" premiere on Disney Junior. *2015 - Miles from Tomorrowland premieres on Disney Junior with the episodes "Game On/How I Saved My Summer Vacation". The Girl Meets World episode "Girl Meets Farkle's Choice, the Dog With a Blog episode "Dog on a Catwalk", the Jessie episode "Four Broke Kids" and the Wander Over Yonder episodes "The Liar/The Stray" also premiere and air respectively on the Disney Channel, with The 7D episodes "Oh Happy Grumpy/Funniest Hair Day" premiering on Disney XD, and the DCOM Bad Hair Day is released on WATCH Disney Channel a week before it's airing. *2017 - The Star vs. the Forces of Evil episode "Raid the Cave" premieres on Disney XD. Events *1986 - Walt Disney Productions changes its name to The Walt Disney Company. Its feature animation division is split off into Walt Disney Feature Animation. VHS & DVD releases *1991 - Taking Care of Business (Hollywood Pictures Home Video) *2007 - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is released to VHS exclusively to the Disney Movie Club. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time is also released on DVD. Theme park happenings *2001 - Rancho Del Zocalo in Disneyland adopts its current name. *2011 - Tortuga Tavern opens up in the Magic Kingdom. *2016 - La Forêt de l'Enchantement: Une aventure musicale Disney at Disneyland Paris has a soft opening. Albums *2006 - The Many Songs of Winnie the Pooh is released. People Births *1900 - Ted Osborne (writer) *1906 - Guido Martina (artist and writer) *1911 - Ronald Reagan (actor, politician, and 40th President of the United States of America) *1914 - Thurl Ravenscroft (voice actor and singer) *1926 - Walker Edmiston (actor and voice actor) *1931 - Rip Torn (actor) *1934 - Marty Sklar (Imagineer) *1953 - Phil Snyder (voice actor) *1956 - Jon Walmsley (multi-instrumentalist, songwriter, actor, and producer) *1957 - Kathy Najimy (actress and comedian) *1971 - Brian Stepanek (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *1974 - David Gerstein (comics author and editor and animation historian) *1977 - Josh Stewart (actor) *1990 - Dominic Sherwood (actor and model) Deaths *1994 - Jack Kirby (comic book writer, comic book artist, and comic book editor) *2016 - Daniel Gerson (screenwriter and voice actor) Category:Days in Disney history